The Ugly Duck
by SkyFAll21
Summary: Eighteen year old Mary-Ann never in her life expected one paid sexual night would turn her world upside down and start her on a path towards happiness and love with the mysterious Paul.
1. Mary-Ann

Chapter 1

I'm awkwardly dancing by the punch bowl at Trisha's house. She threw a little house party while her parents are on vacation. Trisha stay having great parties even though this is my first time ever coming to one of her parties. We're not friends but we can be if she paid me attention. We are on Science class together. We are graduating together in like seven more months.

A bunch of teenagers laugh watching me from the corner of the living room. I'm dressed in a red dress. I have braids in my hair. I don't look that bad. Well, I am called ugly now and then. My forehead and chin is filled with acne. I awkwardly smile. I'm okay. I'm chill. "Who invited a geek?" A blonde haired teengirl ask walking past me with her friends. They laugh.

I frown turning around to the table. I grab a red cup and reaches for the bowl spoon at the same time as a man's hand reaches. I pull back as he grabs the spoon and scoop himself a drink. "Excuse me." I say stepping back to give him some space. He must be from the tribe giving his bronze complexion and exotic looks. He's wearing a black leather jacket, red shirt, and jeans. His hair is cut short. He's cute with a dark aura around him.

He puts the spoon down and look towards the front door. Me too. Three tribal teenage boys walk in and talk amongst themselves. I grab a spoon and make myself a drink. I take a sip and groan in disgust. It taste like beer. I put the cup and spoon down before leaving across the house and out of the front door. I walk down the porch steps seeing an equal amount of teens in the front yard as it was outside.

Trisha really do have friends. I walk across the front yard heading for the street. Cars are parked on both sides. "Hey! Paul!" A man's voice shout. I turn to see the man continuing his trek down the other side of the street. I look at the teen who called him. He standing on the front porch with his friends next to him. I wonder what's going on.

"Paul." I whisper to myself. So that's his name. His name is kind of nice. I sigh walking down the street heading for my yellow buggy. Daddy got it for me on my eighteenth birthday. Daddy's a manager at a car dealership. Mom's a social worker. I take my car keys out of my bra and unlock my car doors hearing someone walking up behind me.

My heart speeds up. Is someone trying to kill me? I quickly turn to see Paul walking past me on the other side of the street. Oh, okay. I open my car door and get in. I close the door grabbing my wallet from underneath the driver's seat. I watch as Paul head for a dark green Saturn. So he drove. He must be in his late twenties. He has to be. He's tall. He's muscled.

I put the car key in the ignition and drive off towards him. He stop walking. I stop the car and roll down the window. "Hi, I'm Mary-Ann. I'm a senior at Forks High." I say opening up my wallet. "I have $600." I say giggling. Maybe, he understands. He ignores me walking to his car. Okay. Okay. I turn on the overhead light. I open the dashboard drawer and grab out a pen.

"Just want to lose something before my Senior Year is over." I say writing my phone number on a $100 bill and take it out of my wallet. I pull the car up a little bit so it'll be next to him. "Call me." I say holding it out of the window. He takes the bill and rips it up. I put the car in park and get out. I pick the pieces up off the street and block his driver's car door. I know I'm ugly but. "259 Core Street. It'll be $600. Plus, my parents is gone for the weekend." I say staring into his face.

He is so handsome. He pushes me to the side and open up his car door. He gets in and starts it up. "Okay." I whisper getting back into my buggy and driving off down the street. It takes me at least fifteen minutes to drive back home. I pull into the driveway and get out. I make sure to watch my surrounds as I go to the front porch and put on my car alarm. I unlock the front door and head inside. I hit the lights on in the living room.

A little bit humid. I do a smell check while taking off my dress shoes in case he wants to show up. Do I want to use the bathroom? No. I don't need to go. I know the situation is odd and not responsibly but I should be like the other teen girls. I take off my dress and touch on my fat gut. I should have a boyfriend by now. I should. I'm ready to head up the stairs when someone knock on the door. That's Paul.

I smile rushing to the front door. He standing there. "Come in!" I happily say moving out of the way. He walks in and I close the front door. I lock it. "Upsta-" "Money first." He say. Right. I thought after the services. I open the wallet up and hand him $500. "The other is upstairs." I say turning the living room light off and going up the stairs. I go to the left and open my bedroom door.

Just a normal girly bedroom with pink curtains. Pink and white all around. I love it. I go to my stand next to my bed and open the first drawer. Paul walks in and hit the light on. He looks around. I move the notebooks to the side revealing hundred dollar bills. He hit the light off and close the door. I hear him undressing making my heart speed up a lot. I close the drawer and turn to see him taking off his red shirt. My face turns beet red looking at his six pack abs. I made the right decision.

**XVXVXVXVXVXVVXVXVXVX**

I woke up the next morning with an aching pain throbbing where my flower is located. My legs were sore. My back was pained. That special paid night flashed through my mind and it was amazing. He was gone. I checked my nightstand to see that he stole the rest of my money. It was $800 in that stand. Money that I saved up from my job at Forks Local Library.

I got text messages from my friends Rhonda and Irina checking up on me as they seen me leave early. I didn't see them in the house but I guess they were outside. I told them every single thing was cool. I had showered. I took care of my breakfast needs and headed off to work. Sundays are always hectic. For some strange reason, most students come on the last day of week.

I sigh walking down the walkway heading for the History section to return the four books in my hand. I hum turning down the aisle just as Paul turns. Okay, maybe he is stalking me. "Mary-Ann?" He ask holding up an ID with my face on it. _Jessica Burk. _"Not my ID." I say walking up to Section B. I place the books back. I didn't know he stole it.

"Can I help you with something? I work here." I say. "Paul too." Cliff say walking up behind me. "I never knew that." I say shaking my head. "Cause you're in the afternoon after school. He takes the morning shift, Izzy." He say placing the returned books in Section F. "The library is a mysterious place. You never know who you will meet." I nervously say.

"I had a few run ins." Cliff laugh out walking past me back to the walkway. "I should go. Excuse me." I say turning to leave when Paul's grab my arm and pull me close to him. "Jessica Burk?" He ask holding the ID in my face. "No. Someone must've used my picture. That's not me." I say trying to snatch my arm out of his grip but it don't move.

My eyes widen in shock. He let my hand go. "Mary-Ann is my name. Cliff was playing." I say digging into my back pocket and taking out my ID card. _Mary-Ann Jenkins. _He take the card and look at the both of them. "Nice to know that I played myself. You work here." I say crossing my arms. I played myself real well. Very awkward but maybe this is a sign. He hold my ID out. "Thank you. Mayb-" He walk past passes me and head back down to the main area. "Coffee!" I say depressed putting my ID back.


	2. Not your friends

Chapter 2

**(Forks Public Library)**

The Thanksgiving Holiday has hit the library. All you seen was turkeys and leaves throughout the building. The night between me and Paul became a distance memory to him as I ask him out every single weekend that I am able to see him. He turns me down. It's very embarassing to see him when my face is pure laced with acne. I started to breakout. My skin became pizza red. Mom took notice. She questioned many items such as my soap and lotion. After a while, I booked an appointment to my doctor. Teen or not, I'm a slice of pizza.

Work at the library is very much slow. I'm at the main desk time stamping the financial book concerning paid dues over the week. Paul is sitting at a table flirting with an older woman instead of working. I get that he's an adult but it shows what he wants. Beautiful. Sexy. Smart. Cute. I'm only cute but I can be those other characteristics during date night.

Claire walks into the library. "Hey, girl." "Hey." She say glancing at Paul walking over. "Paul is always cute." She say smiling. I smile too. "Guess how old he is." "Twenty-five." "Thirty-two." "No!" She laugh out. "No. He's nineteen. He looks up there but you know how us humans are." I say smiling. "The rumors around school says you're not." She say making my heart skip a beat.

"What does that mean?" I ask voice shaking. Are people talking about me? "You're being called Pizza Monster." She say. I almost laugh out loud. Wow. Is that why they're calling me now? "Yep. That is the word. Just been a big attention ball since you showed up at Trisha's party." She say dancing awkwardly. I chuckle. "How you were." "That party was two weeks."

"Well, it's starting to go around now. Pretty bad." She say watching Paul get up from the table and head down the Main Hall. "His butt looks good." She say. "It looks amazing. Sometimes he wears a leather jacket." I say blushing. "Mike is throwing a house party. This Saturday at seven. His house." She say walking away when Cliff walks out of the Manager Room.

"What's up with her?" He ask. "Strong crush. Ask her out?" I ask him. "I'm unsure. She is cute." He say taking the finance book from me and checking over the stamps. Cliff has been working here since he was seventeen years old. He's a cool friend. We all go to Forks High together. "Mike is throwing a house party. I would love to give you her number." I say pleading. Claire does visit to crush on Cliff.

"Okay. What's her number?" He ask. I grab a piece of paper and pen. I write it down for him. He takes the paper and goes off to help a person in the West Wing. Paul comes from the Main Hall holding a green book and hand it to the lady. I go back to working when he walks over and take a seat in front of the main computer.

"You and Claire need to keep it down." He say. We must've been loud. "I apologize. I only got two friends. Her and Tonya. I met both in English in Sophomore Year. We're good friends heading off to Washington University. You?" I ask curious. This is the time for us to get to know each other. "Tribe." He say clicking on the mouse. I guess he wants me to drop the conversation.

"How abo-" The entrance door opens up. A group of teens walk in. I greet them watching them walk down the Main Hall. I frown going back to work. Maybe, I need to date. How can I date when people don't want to date an ugly girl? I sigh stamping. Hours consisting of repeated routine work till 4:00pm. The library comes to a close.

I sigh walking down the stairs looking at the Sunset in the sky. It is really beautiful when it's perfectly set behind the mountains. I take my phone out of my purse and take a picture of it. "Well, no work through Wednesday. The City holidays." Cliff say locking the entrance doors. I put the cellphone back in my purse. "Mia, I am gonna have to let you go." He say. Paul walk down the stairs.

"You can't fire me." "You can keep the worker's ID." "You cannot fire me." I say again. He laugh hard walking past me. "Cliff, why?" "Cause your attitude and behavior. You're bringing drama since I moved you to the morning shift on the weekend. Can I have the ID?" He ask me. "Sure." I say walking down the stairs taking my wallet out of my purse.

I open it up and hand him the ID. "Thank you." He say. "Welcome." I say depressed putting my wallet back in my purse. The walk to the parking lot is silent. I'm the first to drive off going left out of the parking lot while they go right. I'm just in a zone driving back home. How can I get fired? Why would I get fired? Drama. I have never been prone to no type of drama.

* * *

**(Fork Hospital)**

"Yeah. I'm here." I tiredly say walking down the hallway of the fourth floor toting a cup of coffee in my hand. I can be at Mike's party but I'm in the hospital. Dad and a stranger got into a fight at a bar on Quileute tribe. Adults needs to learn to stay home. "Well, the party is...amazing!" Claire yell over the loud rock music.

I groan in disbelief. I am missing a great party. I walk over to the vertical long window. "Cliff called me. We hooked up! It was amazing." She say with a smile in her voice. "Like tonight?" I ask grinning. If they hooked up then it was an amazing. "Yeah. He's a nice size. He's very pink." I laugh. Cliff is pink. "We...oh, I gotta go." She abruptly hangs up.

I smile hanging up. I'll admit. Cliff is cute. He's handsome. "Excuse me, Miss Burk." A man's voice say walking up behind me. I turn around to see two tribal men and Paul. Both are muscled but the one in the light brown shirt seems to be the tallest. "I'm Mary-Ann. Just Mary. Is something going on?" I ask staring in Paul's face. "Just wanted to speak to you on the situation concerning your father and his attack."

"Okay. He's down in Rm 407." I say pointing to the left. "Only want to speak to you. We share a strong sense of respect for our tribe and don't welcome sexual predators." He say catching me off guard. "My father is not a predator. I have no clue what you are speaking on." "The fact that he's having a relationship with a Claire. She's eighteen years old." The other man say.

"Not my father but I'll be sure to past the news to my parents." "Already spoke to the mother. Your father stays off the tribe." He say. "I understand. I'll let him know. Excuse me." I say walking around them when Paul grabs my arm and pull me back to him. My heart race. He's showing affection for me in front of people. I smile. "Your friend Claire is having a relationship with your father." The man in the light brown shirt say.

"I'll tell my mother. Do you want to go for some coffee, Paul?" I ask. "No." I frown. He let my hand go. I cross my arms walking away down the hall. "Those girls are not your friends." The man say. Claire and Tonya are my friends. I don't know who they think they are but I know them more than they will ever know.


	3. Banned

Chapter 3

**(La Push Beach)**

Pop music is lightly playing on my small pink rabbit radio. We're enjoying nice weather for it to be November. Our one lucky day on Thanksgiving Break when it's supposed to freezing temperature. I'm reading _Plants Life Vol.32 _on my blanket. Claire is texting on her cellphone. I thought it would be a good day to hang out with each other considering the drama that has unfolded between our fathers.

Just us and a group of teens and adults hanging a few miles from us on the beach. Three teens are playing soccer. The rest are relaxing on the beach. Paul is down there cuddling with a long haired woman. She's pretty. She's beautiful.

"So is it true?" Claire ask putting her phone down. "That your mother knows?" She ask. Oh! She's talking about my mother. "I have no issues nor listening towards adult situations. I have to believe that my parents are upcoming in their own decisions in handling the issue. No words are spoken around me. It's an adult matter. Life happens."

"I'm sure you seen the truth, right?" She ask. "I cannot speak on a truth or not. The situations fall on the adults. Just believe that you know what you are doing. Very bad karma life changing situations. Just speak your mind." I say noticing her tensing up. Nothing wrong with us speaking on the issue. She breathes in and out looking all around besides my face.

I can only be calm. Mom is an adult. She is an adult. Dad is an adult. "In the end, I have to respect my parents. I have no clue on how the story is you paint one towards your parents. My father has his own story. I can't take actions. Sometimes you have to walk away. All is on my parents. The friendship will be over." I'm taking the mature route.

"You can see the future." She admits staring in my face. "The only future that I see is my own. You will be okay." "I'm carrying his child. Your half-brother or half-sister." She admits. "You will be okay." Is all I say. She slap me across my face. I hold my cheek shock. She's pregnant and I cannot fight her. "Okay, Claire." I say grabbing up my radio and book.

Paul's group of friends are watching. I get up and walk away from her in a heat of anger. "You're a seer!" She shouts. I stop walking and turn to face her feigning shock. "I read on it. I searched it." She say talking nonsense. "You are crazy! You are letting a man corrupt your mind and mentally. Why?" I ask growing angrier by the second as I walk towards her.

"Let's not fight on the beach." The man from yesterday say. I stop walking. He is right. She is pregnant. That is two charges. "I love him. I love Marcus." "And, you will be okay. Homewrecker is what you are. Destroying homes is never good karma!" I shout and walk away heading for the parking lot. Claire has lost her mind. "Wait! Wait!" She shout.

I sigh taking out my car keys and unlocking my buggy. I scurry to my car hoping she won't run behind me. Soon as I make it to the driver's door and open it, she runs up behind me and closes the door. "What?" I ask teeth gritting. "You can't leave me here, Mary." She angrily say. She's right. If anything happens here, it'll be my fault. "Get in." I unlock the car doors again. She walks around the front.

I get in and start the car. I put on my seat watching her open my car door. She gets in throwing my blanket in the back. I drives us out of the parking lot. Just silently driving. I'm just super angry. She slept with my dad. She's carrying his child. I feel like punching her but I can't knowing that she can press charges against me. I can get in trouble.

I sigh turning the volume knob up so we can hear some music. She grabs the steering wheel and step on my foot. The car accelerates. "Let go!" I shout trying to take her hands off the steering wheel as we swerve amongst the road. We're playing tug-of-war pulling left and right till she does a hard left turn. _Screeech! _The car drives off the road and into the forest heading for a big tree. _BOOM! _The airbag explodes knocking me unconscious.

I groan in pain as a massive headache throb in the middle of my forehead. Blood trickle down my nose like faucet landing into my mouth. My ear rings. I groan sitting up to see glass shards in the passenger seat. I look at the giant bloodied hole in my windshield. "Claire!" I shout in horror opening up my car door. It screeches. I take off my seatbelt and climb out.

Once my feet hit the ground, I fall straight to my knees. A thundering shock erupts all over my body. I gasp in pain taking three seconds to compose myself and begin my crawl around the tree hearing people calling out my name. "Claire!" I get around the tree to feet away from the car. Her body is mangled in dirt and blood. Her legs are in opposite directions. Her left arm is twisted. Her right is under her body.

I gasp as tears fall down my eyes in horror. I killed her. "Don't move!" A man's voice shout in a distance. I cover my mouth wiping my tears. Help is here. A bunch of men rush to her side. "Ambulance is on her way." "What happened?" A slim man ask rushing over. "Look at the car!" "She grabbed the steering wheel!" I cry out.

The man kneel next to her body. "She's still breathing." "Sam." Another man say kneeling next to her lower body. The slim man touches my back. "Ow! Ow! Ow!" Sam looks up at Paul. He's just looking down. I drop my head in my hands crying.

**XVXVXVXVXVXVXVX**

**(Forks Hospital)**

_Beep. Beep. Beep. _The sound of the heart monitor beeps as a steady motion. Rowdiness is outside of my hospital room. The Sun is still out. I thank God that I made it. I can't say the same for Claire. She broke both legs and arms. Her left lung collapse. She has major brain trauma. Both of her kidneys are failing. She just went into surgery for internal bleeding.

She might not make it through the night. I'm praying that friend does so she can live her life and I ask her why she would make an attempt on my life. I sigh. The room door opens up to Paul. "Hey." I croak out. He walks in and closes the door behind me. I'm lucky thanks to my airbag and seatbelt. I would've died by being thrown into the tree.

He walk to my bedside looking unsure of what to say. "I ain't want in the situation. I was not in it." I admit explaining myself. "Can you see the future?" He ask me. "No. I have no idea what she was speaking on. She did something evil in trying to kill me." I softly say. "You been banned off the tribe for cau-" "I didn't cause. I never would've allowed it even if I could see the future. Is that why you are speaking on this 'ban'?" I ask.

I want to know. It seems so odd. Can be ban me off the tribe? Maybe, he is rich. "You been ban." He say. "Okay." Is all I say. It was my first time visiting the beach there. I'll do my best to stay off the tribe if I should ever go up there cause he lives on the tribe. _Knock! Knock! _The door opens up to a white man dressed in a casual black suit. "Sorry to interrupt. We would like a moment with Mary-Ann." He say. Paul doesn't even look back as he leaves out of the hospital room. I guess I really am banned.


	4. Sentenced

Chapter 4

So the Thanksgiving Break has been very weird. Life seemed to have had went back to normal after the car accident even though I've been getting threatening text messages and phone calls on my cellphone to a point where I had to change them. The looks that I get in school has intensified. The rumors has risen. Stories are twisting. My dad had a so called relationship with Claire and she was carrying his child.

A lie that she started cause she has become mentally unstable for some strange reason. The detectives found no evidence supporting her claims from both ends. Hers and my fathers. The marriage has been cracked over her allegations. I can see the emotions running in my parents' eyes. This teenage girl came with intentions to destroy a marriage and she possibly could have.

I breathe out walking down the steps of the bus and onto the sidewalk. I look to the right. I'm five minutes away from the public library. I have no car now. It is completely totaled so I'm catching the bus. The doors closes behind me. I sigh holding my purse close to my side as I head for the library. I walk past the parking lot to see both Cliff and Paul's cars.

The drama that got me fired is the drama that nearly killed me. I sigh coming up to the building. I walk up the stairs and head inside to see Paul sitting at the main desk. He glance. I head down the Main Hall taking out a list of books that I will need for my upcoming SOLs. My first step is the M Section. My school life is very good. I'm excel in my studies beyond recognition. I have yet to fail any tests nor quizzes.

It takes me forty minutes to collect seven books throughout the library and take them to the main desk for check-out. "How it feels to walk?" Cliff asks stamping the finance book. "What does that mean?" I ask not liking the tone of his question. "Cause you don't have your yellow buggy, Mary. Not trying to be offensive." He say taking the books from me. Well, I can't tell.

"It's okay. Things has been very odd lately. I'm popular in school now. I'm being bullied and talked about. It's horrible." I say shaking my head. "So how your parents doing?" He ask checking my books outs. "The relationship is...kind of apparent. You can tell that...Claire's accusations has brought a stone to a glass house."

"Do you believe her?" "I can't believe her. I believe that the situation is between my parents and I have no right to step into their marriage. I can only show support." I strongly say. I'm not discussing personal drama. "Well, her girlfriends spoke a different story. It seems word went around that you can see the future." "Lord!" I shout in disbelief jumping like a five year old child in frustration.

Why do I keep hearing this? "The idea came from somewhere, Mary. She felt strongly about it to a point where she wanted to kill you." Cliff say. "The crazy thing about is that all of this is fake accusations. I have never heard of that before. It just came out of nowhere. No need to act the way that she did. She tried to kill me and she flung out of a windshield."

"How is she doing?" He ask. "She made it through the window of opportunity of life and death. She's still in a coma. She lost the baby." "Was it you-" "I have no clue. I am not discussing my family's personal issues. That is between them, Cliff. All I am speaking on." I seriously say. Now, he can stop asking me. Paul look at him. "Just want to know, Mary. If you can tell the fut-" "Can I have the books?" I ask taking my library card out of my purse.

"Sure." He say in a low voice taking the card. "You should be fired for starting drama in a library." Paul say. "I should." He say scanning. "I speak nothing as he is standing here gossiping to a point that the end of the main hall can hear his words and mine. Hand my card." I say holding my hand out. I need to go before my anger rises. "December 22." He say handing me the card. I take my books off the desk.

"Her friends said that her diary spoke on your fa-" "It was no diary. The detectives found no indication to back her accusations that she was having a relationship. The fact that she was so hooked on an accusation that I could tell the future painted a very unstable mentality of an eighteen year old girl. I'm not surprised seeing how I'm the new gossip of the town. What happened to that girl with the brown hair and that group of sibl-" "That was a year ago." Paul say.

"Oh!" "The Cullens moved away. Kind of cool but I'll watch my back, Mary. You're the talk of the town." Cliff say. "I know, Cliff. Than-" "So what you get for causing the accident?" Paul ask cutting me off. "You think I got something?" I ask putting the heavy books back on the desk. Is that what a lot of people are thinking? "It was a car accident." He say staring in my face.

Paul is so cute. I wonder how him and his girlfriend are doing. "Four years in a mental institution." I bluntly say. "Wow." Cliff say shocked. "Yep. I start my prison term on the fifteenth which is four days after SOLs. At least I will graduate with my class. Just won't be there for the second semester nor graduation. No charges of assault or anything but it was recommended by I'll be okay. I'll be out when I am twenty-two years old."

"So did you do it on purpose?" He ask me. "Bye, Cliff." I bluntly say grabbing my books again and leaving out of the library. The nerve of this teenager to continue to think that I can tell the future. I am not a seer. I am not a psychic. I am Mary-Ann Burk.

**XVXVXVXVXVXVXVX**

Dinner is going well with my parents. The Chicken Soup is delicious but I can tell that a dark cloud hangs over the dining table. "Did you get your books?" Mom asks me. "I did. Mathetician Vol.4 was not in so I had to get the fifth volume so I'm studying more than what I know so I'll be trying hard to get into college." I say. "College is always after you serve your time in a ment-" "I was not gonna be charged by mother went to Claire's parents with a suggestion, Dad."

His face frown turning to mother. "Why would you do that, Ann?" "Cause of the rumors and words spoken on our daughter." She say. "Over the fact that her friend tried to kill her over false accusations. Those rumors and words are the reasons that your daughter nearly lost her life." He say voice laced with anger. "College?" "After you serve your time, Mary-Ann."

"You went to college, Mom. I think it's wrong that I have to pay for another girl's accusations against me. I'll be twenty-two when I get out. Four years gone. What am I supposed to do?" "Serve you-" "Is this punishment for what your daughter can so call do?" Dad ask her. "I believe only the dev-" "It is no proof. All it is words. I already have enough a hard time at school. Now, you're throwing my life away over words and rumors." I say getting a little bit mad.

"I believe some truths are real." She say looking in Dad's face. I frown scooting back from the table. I heavily breathes out getting up and storming out of the dining room. I run up the stairs and head into my room where I slam the bedroom door. Some truths are real? I groan walking to the bedroom window and looking out at the forest.

I sigh. I look at the night sky. Mom has no idea how it feels to be a teen like me. She just ruined my entire life. No Washington University. No getting a degree. Forced me into a mental institution till I am twenty-two years old. What kind of mother does that? I walk to my bed and sit down. I open the drawer of my nightstand wondering what Paul is doing?

He's probably with his girlfriend. A beautiful girlfriend. At least he talked to me and took notice of who I was when I walked into the library. I look at my shaky hands feeling my heart race. If I could tell the future then I would not be here. I would be elsewhere and I can't run now as I have been sentenced thanks to my mother.

* * *

Over the next few weeks, I found myself staying in a homeless shelter over the fact that I couldn't find myself being in the same home as my mother. How can you go sentence your daughter to a mental institution over another girl's accusation? I have to spend four years from the age of eighteen to twenty-two in which I could be in college getting a degree.

I cried. I cursed her. I cut her out of my life. I stay only in contact with my father. I call him only. I have only one parent. She's dead to me. A woman like her never should've been a parent seeing how easily she throws her daughter's life away over rumors and words. I feel as though she should get no blessings. The main reason why I decided to face my sentence in silent. She has no child as far as I am concerned.

**(Greenwood Mental Institution)**

The security guards opens the double doors open up to Visitors' room. This will be my first time receiving a visitor since I have been locked up which was three weeks ago. My parents has yet to visit me. I can't even bring myself to call my father's cellphone. Why should I? I'm not worth him visiting me. I walk into the room to see the patients sitting throughout the white walled room.

A glass wall shows the outside garden courtyard. I nervously pull my long sleeves over my wrists being escorted to table 8. I sigh placing my hands in my lap. I have been very sick lately. I think this depression is getting to my health. I'm not a high school student. My own parent ruined my life. Paul walk past me and sit down across from me.

I smile bringing my hands out of the table. "How you been?" He ask placing his hands on the table. "Good." I softly say grabbing his hot hands. I guess this is some type of warm blood trait that he has from being Quileute. I remember studying on his heritage over the days after we got together. "Parents visit?" "No. No hasn't visited me yet. Life changes and you learn who your friends and family is but I know God has my back. Three years and months to go." I say rubbing my thumbs over his hands.

I just want to lean over the table and kiss his lips. "Meds?" "Every single day. I despise that my mother sent me here. She said that it was rumors and words. I guess she heard. Funny. Real funny. I completely cut her off out of my life. She ruined my life thinking she was doing right by her beliefs. I had moved out."

"To where?" "A homeless shelter. I felt that I couldn't live in the same home as a woman who throws her child's future away so easily. I stayed till it was time to go. I took my SOLs. Twenty-two is a long time but I'll do something to appeal it in the future." I say licking my lips. "Can you?" He ask me. "I cannot tell the future. I do not know where it came from." I strongly denies.

So many people speak on me telling the future. If I could tell the future then I would not be here. Paul looks me in the face. I poke my lips out. He stare in my face. I laugh. "I'm only joking." I say getting up out of my seat and giving him a hug. He smells good. My heart speeds up. He don't hug me back but that's okay. I'm happy that he allowed me.

"Thanks for visiting me." I say sitting back down. "Tell me about yourself." "Nineteen. No siblings. One cousin. Great friends. Girlfriend. You." He say. I smile very surprised that he would tell me about himself. I must really be making a step forward. "Eighteen. Only child. Loads of cousins. Only you as a friend. No boyfriend." I say feeling relief.

"Can't be your friend. My only visit." He say. "Well, it's okay. I should've known from your leather jacket." I say pulling my sleeves down. He looks around. "You'll have a great Christmas?" I ask. Christmas is like three days away. "I will. You?" "Turkey will be served. Cranberry. Chocolate Milk. Just different from the regular." I say voice cracking. That nasty mother of mine.

Why would she do this? I throw my head in my hands and cry. I'm crying till the room buzz allowing us to know that our visit has come to an end. Thirty minutes seems like forever. I hug Paul one last time before leaving the room and heading back to my room with tears in my eyes. I did nothing for that mother of mine to imprison me in a cell for four years. Why, God?


	5. Three Months Later

Chapter 5

_Three Months Later..._

I open the front door of my new apartment that my father was able to get for me while I was going through my appeal. It feels so unoriginal and unreal. I grabs the two heavy grocery bags off the floor and head inside. I close the door with my foot and sit the bags on the left side on the kitchen counter. Two weeks. I been out for two weeks.

I shakenly take off my jean jacket as though I'm having a seizure. The medication and electric therapy as they calls it is not for everyone. I know that I'll have a hard time adjusting thanks to my mother's cruel intentions. I know she's feeling horrible that I got out for not having nothing wrong with me. Thank you, Dad. I put the lock on the door and hit the light switch turning on the lights.

Bedrooms. One bathroom. Nice living room. I take the items out of the grocery bags and put the carton of vanilla ice cream in the fridge freezer. I heavily breathes out rubbing on my face in frustration and tiredness. "I should be home in my bed right now." I say walking to my living room and taking a seat on the couch. Where am I? Living a life that I never knew was possible.

I just have to get my mind back in order. I take my cellphone out of my pants pocket and dial Paul's number. Thank God for phone books. I haven't told him that I'm out of jail yet. I diligently place the phone next to my ear. _Ring! Ring! _The phone clicks. "Hello." Paul say. I smile hard. "Paul." "You're out?" "I'm out. I got out two weeks ago on my appeal. The basis was not having a mental disorder and my mother having suggest the punishment behind backs."

"How you get my number?" "The phone book. I called around asking. A lot of Lahotes in Forks. Just to let you know that I have my own place now. Point View Apartments. 13B. The third floor. If yo-" He hang up on me. "Okay." I softly say placing my cellphone on coffee table. I shakenly get up taking off my shoes and heading back into the kitchen. I put the rest of the store brought items in the top cabinet.

I decide to take a nice warm hot shower to relax my muscles and put on a two piece pajama set. My mind is in another level when I decide to lay down on the couch. _Knock! Knock! _Visitor? I sit up smiling. Maybe, it's Paul. I quickly rush to the front door. I look out of the peephole to see Paul. I grin ear to ear unlocking the door and opening. I quickly invite him in.

He walks in and I close the door. "Dad brought it for me. Dad is the best. I have to find a job and repay him back." I happily say locking the front door. He takes off his jacket. "Two bedrooms. One on each hall. Mine is on the right. The bathroom is on the right." I say walking to him. I nervously play with my fingers. Do I hug him now or later?

Now! I give him a backhug as he toss his jacket on the couch. I'm feeling so attractive to him like I haven't seen him in years. He unwrap his arms around me. I grab his hands. "Let's do it." I eagerly say playing with his fingers. He leads me down to my room making me giggle like a high school girl.

We go into my room. He hits the light off. I laugh like a clown. He turned the light off. He lets go of my hand and take off his shirt. I take off my pajamas and undies and hop right into bed. He follows suit getting right between my legs. His heat heating off his body is pleasure. He grabs his penis and insert it into my vagina making me moan. I wrap my legs around his waist and arms around his neck. He grabs the headboard moving in and out while staring down into my eyes. Amazing.

**XVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVX**

**(Quileute Tribe)**

Paul pulls up in front of a two story wooden cabin home. A black truck is parked in the driveway. The lights are on. "Is this your home?" I ask confused. He must've gotten a new truck during the months. "My cousin's." He say turning the car off. Oh, okay. "Okay." I say taking off my seatbelt and opening up the door. He takes the keys out of the ignition and get out.

I close the door and put my hair behind my ears nervously. This must be a real big step into a relationship if he has me meeting his cousin. He walks around the car and head across the front yard. I follow behind him. I guess he's not gonna hold my hand. The front door opens up and Sam walks out wearing cutoff jeans and a dark blue shirt.

"Sa-" "Thanks again for saving me and Claire." I say crossing my arms. Him and his friends did a lot for us. "You're welcome. Introduce us, Paul." He say. "This is Mary-Ann, Sam." He say. "Mary-Ann." "Hi!" I say waving my hand. "Glad to see that you are okay after being sent to Greenwood. Paul was very worried. You doing okay?" He ask.

"PTSD. I take medication now. I have bouts of depression and my body shakes here and there." I say nodding. It'll be hard to overcome the issues but I know that I will overtime. "I'm sure you'll overcome it. Come in." He say going back inside. "Your cousin is Sam. Is that your mother or father?" "My dad." He say walking up the steps of the porch.

I nod following. His daddy. He don't even hold the door open for me. I open the screen door and walk in. "He left me." I say to a living room full of shirtless teens and men wearing only cutoffs on the left and a group of women sitting at a dining table. "How Paul is." One of the teens say. "This is Mary-Ann." Paul say. "Or pizza face." I say touching my face completely embarrassed.

Those group of girls are cute and beautiful. "Just acne. I battled it." A slim teen say. Paul goes around the room introducing his friends. A lot of them. "This is Emily." Sam say walking out holding a beautifully scarred woman. She has three slanted scars on the right side of her face. "Hi." I nervously say waving my hand. "Nice to meet you." She say walking over and shaking my hand.

"You too. I want to thank you all and be so embarrassed that you seen what had happened at the beach." I say noticing that it's the same group of women. The group of friends offer support. I'm pretty sure that they're curious. "Have you visited her yet?" Jacob ask me. "No. I been out of Greenwood for two weeks now. Just trying to stable my mind but I'm pretty sure the friendship is over."

"She did sleep with your father." Sam bluntly say. "That is the accusation but no truth to the story. The detectives found no proof of the relationship. Plus, the child was not my father's. He nor my mother was able to bare more children after me. I am very blessed." I say putting my hands in my jacket pockets. "Well, welcome." Emily say in a cheery voice.

"Thank you. I must've did something to be invited to Paul's friend circle." I say blushing red. His male friends grin. That's a clear sign that I did something very well. I smile. Paul looks me in the face. Oh! Oh! "I'm eighteen years old. I'm currently unemployed. I'm a single child." I say smiling. That's all I can think of.

"Well, you been on Paul's mind since the first time you gave him $600 for your virginity." Sam say. I laugh bending over. He told his friends. "Why would you do that? Virginity should be something worth keeping." Jared say. "Personal teenage issues. It was amazing. It was special. It light up a friendship and allowed me to meet his other friends."

"College?" Sam ask. "Yes. University of Washington. I'm undecided but I'm aiming towards Nursing and Finances. I would love to have businesses like my father." I proudly say. My father is my inspiration. "Who owns a car dealership. That should be perfect when it comes to getting free cars." A man spits out walking out of the kitchen. Oh, wow. He has massive hate.

"Not really. This is Jacob." Sam say watching him take a seat between Embry and Quil. "Hi." "He don't like me." Paul say. "You can't have life without hate." "Or a girlfriend. My sister." He angrily say. Oh, wow. "Maybe, I should go." I awkwardly say thumbing to the screen door. Paul walk passes me out of the house. I wave my goodbyes and follow behind Paul.

"Don't mind him." He say walking to the car. "I don't. The hate is for you...not me." I say smiling. He stop walking and turn to face me. "Just kidding." I say putting my hands in my pants pocket. I can't wait to take life on by the horns with Paul. He walks up to me, grab my face, and kiss my lips. I kiss him back.


	6. Not Mary-Ann

Chapter 6

**(Home)**

_Buzz! Buzz! Buzz! _I hit the alarm clock on my stand feeling the rays of sunlight shining through my white bedroom curtains. I stretch my body under my dark blue blanket. Today is the day for me and Paul's first day. He's coming at noon. I kick the blanket off me and sit up in bed. I need to shower. Shower! Shower! Shower! I get up and head out of my room and into the bathroom.

It been five days since Paul introduced me to his friends. For him to take that huge jump shows that he appreciate in some type of level of love. I stand in the mirror and grab my toothbrush off the holder. Most of his male friends were wearing cutoffs. They had no shirts on and they had the same tattoo that Paul has on his right shoulder. I hit the faucet on.

Perhaps a gang? I didn't even bother to ask but their tribe is their own lifestyle. I brush the teeth and head back into the bedroom. I grab a yellow shirt, underwear, and light blue jeans out of the dresser and head back into the bathroom where I shower. I'm showering for almost forty minutes under hot water. I'm just relaxing muscles. I'm getting tension off my skin.

A thought came to me last night over the fact that me and Paul has yet to use condoms. We had sex two times and both were unprotected. I'm not trying to be a mother at eighteen. I want college. I want a career. I want life. I'll need to pick up birth control, condoms, a and pregnancy test. Just to be sure. After I finish my shower, I put my clothes on. As for my hair, I put grease on it and comb it down.

Ten minutes later, I sit on the couch to watch TV. I'm just flipping through the channels till I come upon News 14. It's breaking news. The news is heartbreaking. A mass murderer is going on in Seattle. I frown. People are disappearing or turning up dead. "Wow." I say in disbelief. _Knock! Knock! _I get up from the couch and check out my outfit.

I been watching TV so much that I didn't realize that it's almost noon. I walk to the front door and look out of the peephole. It's Paul. He's wearing a green shirt and dark blue jeans. I unlock and open the door. "Hi." I softly say. He walks in. "Ready to go?" He ask watching my TV. "Yeah. I got distracted." I say closing the door. I go into the bedroom and grab my jean jacket and purse off the bed.

I turn around to see Paul standing in my bedroom doorway. I gasp in shock. My heart speeds up. I didn't even hear him walking. He must be light on his feet. "Watching the news?" He ask. "Yeah. Horrible. The main reason why I watch my surroundings." I say trying to walk past him but he blocks me. "Don't mean nothing, Mary." He say.

"You're right. You can be kidnapped anytime and anyplace. They want you they'll take you. A very wrong choice of words. I'm sorry." I feel as though I hurt him in some way. "You check your bedroom window." He say looking past me. I turn around. "No. Third floor. I should?" I ask turning back to face him. "You should. Let's go." He say leaving out. I nod following.

**XVXVXVXVXVXVX**

Our booth in Sue's Diner is full of different assorted meals. He paid for the movie tickets and the snacks so I thought to pay for our dinner. I might as well. He did think to order only a burger meal but I stopped him. I want to show that our realationship is half and half.

" I'm not poor." He say placing a straw in his glass of coke. "I wanted us to share but also impress you. Our first date. I should do this." I say waving over the table. My heart is rapidly beating. I'm very much in love with him. "You think he's poor?" Sam ask walking up from behind to our booth.

"I think if I want to treat my man t-" "She think's you're poor." "I don't he is po-" "I'm not poor." He say throwing his straw paper on the table. "I didn't say you were." I calmly say. Is this our first fight? A fight instigated by his cousin. Paul looks at his cousin. "Just came to greet you and your girlfriend. Rachel is back." Sam say. "Who is Rachel?" I ask grabbing one of the BBQ chicken legs off the plate.

"My ex-girlfriend." He say. Huh. I eat the wing. "I guess the relationship is over cause your cousin wants you and her together." I say grabbing a napkin out of the dispenser. "More like we think they're soulmates, Mary." Sam say. Oh, wow. That's a lot to go on. Rachel must be a really beautiful woman. Well, she is from what I seen.

"Okay. We can end the relationship after this date, Sam." I say wiping my mouth with a napkin. I am not into drama. I'm pretty sure Rachel is well-known especially in her relationship with Paul. He simply stare in his cousin's face. "I'll think about it." Paul say. He'll think about it. "Can we just eat? Have some, Sam?" I ask waving to the food.

"I am okay, Mary. Have a nice date." He say walking off. I turn to see him going out of the diner. "I'm not breaking up." Paul say to me. "Paul, it's okay. If it is a..special relationship then you need to be with Rachel instead of Mary-Ann. It has to be a reason as to why Sam showed up. No friend or cousin is gonna show up unless the relationship turned sour...under misguidance or something. It's okay. Just eat."

We just need to get back to enjoying our date instead of allowing Sam's words to get to us. He looks out of the window. "Maybe, this is what we need. Our relationship is gonna go sour especially when I head off to college in three more months. We can still be friends." As much as I am talking, I'm hurting. I really like Paul but if him and Rachel has a strong relationship that his family recognize then he needs to be with her. His soulmate is Rachel. Not Mary-Ann.


	7. He will be okay

Chapter 7

I visited Claire in the hospital bringing her Sunflowers which her favorite. She's still in a coma. Her legs are still broken. Her injuries are not as worse as they were after the car accident. I started hanging back with Tonya. I've been consumed with nothing but hate over the fact that my mother took me out of high school and sent me to a mental intuition over words and rumors from strangers.

The relationship has come to an end. If the appealed was not successful then my four years would've been in that Hellhole. I do not step foot in that home. I visit my father only at his dealership or when we meet up for lunch. He speaks on forgiveness but this woman robbed me out of my graduation and having a high school expression. She feels as though she did right in her own mind. She tried to end my life. You are no mother to do that to your child. In the future, we possibly might have a conversation but I have moved forward.

The distance between me and Paul lasted for at least two weeks till he found me working at my new job at the Supermarket. I have no clue how he found me but he did. I stopped answering his phone calls. I stopped responding to his text messages. The fact that Rachel is painted as his soulmate is really hurtful. It comes from his family. He just showed up.

I look around the dark parking lot that's only lighted by a few horizontal light posts from inside of the supermarket. It's closing time. I got my keys in my right hand. I'm tennis shoes. You can never be too careful. "I'm gone!" I shout to my employees opening up the entrance door and making a run across the parking lot quickly to my car. I just had to come in when the parking lot was packed.

I quickly make it to my driver's seat and get in checking my surroundings noticing a few cars in the parking lot. Most of them are owned by the employees but I don't recognize two. I get in the car and lock the door. I don't even put on my seatbelt as drive out of the parking lot. The killings has increased in Seattle. The police don't even know what is going on.

Seattle is not even far from Forks. I wish God would fix the problem. I check my rearview mirror a couple of times on my way home. A fifteen minute drive it is. I pull into the parking lot seeing Paul's car parked. I park my car next to his to see him looking on his cellphone. Who he texting? I turn off the car and get out. He gets out too.

"Was you sitting?" I ask closing the door. "Twenty minutes." He say placing his cellphone in his back pants pocket. "Oh, okay." I say locking my car doors. I walk behind my car. He grabs my arm and pull me to him. "I was careful. I ran to my car. I checked my surroundings." I explain. I know he would be proud. He leans down and kiss on the left side of my neck.

I guess he really do like me. "Me and Rachel are back together. She's pregnant." He bluntly say coming off my neck. "Oh. Oh. Okay." I say in a low voice. Kind of crazy for him to blurt this issue out of nowhere out. I thought he was coming to choose me. "She's three months. She found out five days ago." He say. I just simply walk away heading for my apartment building.

I have no idea what the heck he is talking about but I am not gonna stand and listen. I open the door and head inside. I walk across the marbled lobby and head up the stairs hearing the entrance door closing behind me. The door closing is real loud at night. You can hear the echo. I make it to my apartment floor and go to my door.

He walks up the stairs just as I unlock the door. I open the door and walk in hitting the light switch in the kitchen on turning the lights on. "Her getting pregnant happened before we got together." Paul say forcing himself into my apartment. "I understand but I don't want a man who has a baby on the way." I calmly say heart racing.

He closes the door behind him. "Hurt?" "Massively hurt. I had time to think over the two weeks. Must be something strong that makes you and her to be considered soulmates. Just hard to compare to that especially when your cousin spoke on it." That's all I can say. It hurts as a woman. Really hurts. I head down the hall to my bedroom.

The moon illuminates a little bit of light. I sit my purse and car keys on the top of the dresser and take my shoes off. I remove my clothes ready to relax in my bed. It's almost ten at night. I'm so tired. I been working since eleven this morning. Paul walks in. I unbutton my bra and throw it in the dirty clothes basket. I have nothing to hide. He seen my body naked two times.

"What?" I ask leaning on the dresser. I want to know his thoughts. "Just thinking." "You want to stay over?" I ask. Is that he is speaking on? "Just want to be good friends." He say. "I can be good friends. Congratulations on the baby. What you want?" "Boy." "Every man wants a boy but some turns very spoiled when it comes to girls." I say smiling.

He walks down the hall. I grab a shirt out of the dresser and follow behind him. I put the shirt on. He grabs his jacket off the dining table and head for the front door. "Leaving?" I ask him. "Leaving." He say turning to face me. "Nothing is wrong with taking time. Nobody is going anywhere besides the baby who'll be growing. Life will work out, Paul. Even though you are struggling in some type of what, a soulmate is a blessing. Only the lucky ones find them especially to be married for than twenty years. Something you don't want to trash to the side for a regular person." Especially someone who is ugly as me.

"You'll wait?" He ask me. "I can't wait. I'll want my happiness but I'll wait for you, Paul. Come here." I say holding my arms out. He looks like he needs a hug. He throws his jacket back on the dining table and walk into my arms. He picks me up. I smile looking in his eyes. "She is my soulmate." He say.

"Nothing is wrong with that. Your soulmate is your soulmate. Very lucky to find her at a young age. Just a blessing that we met each other and bonded. It was beautiful but life happens. You'll be okay." I say running my fingers through his hair. He will most definitely be okay. She's your soulmate. How can you deny her that? He sits me on the floor.

"You'll be okay." I say rubbing on his arms trying to give him comfort. He grabs his coat off the dining table and leave out of the apartment. He'll be okay. He will be okay.


	8. Crazy

Chapter 8

**(Open Area-LaPush Forest)**

Tonya went missing in the forest a couple of days ago. Her and a group of two teenage girls. We finally got our friendship on track she disappears. So many odd things is happening around me. From Claire accusing me being able to see the future to another one of my friends being placed in a situation like this.

Three missing high school teenagers has put a dent into the town. Search parties are being organized. I'm ready to search for my friend even if it means putting my life in danger.

I stand in the back of the organized search parties amongst teens and adults listening to Sam go over the rules when searching through the forests up front near a forwst opening. _Stay together. Never go off trail. Don't provoke animals. Listen to the leaders of the search parties._I'm ready. At least eighty people showed up. This is the second search party that has been organized since their disappearance. Such a moody Saturday. The weather is kind of cool. The ground is wet. We have been experiencing rain over the days. I cross my arms glancing at Paul. Him and a group of other tribal men will be helping the search parties.

_Bzzzzz. _I frown hearing a bee loudly swarming in my ears. I fan my ears. "Question?" Sam asks someone. Attention turn to the left. "Are witches real?" A teenage boy ask.

"Do you feel as though that was the reason these young girls went into the forest?" She might've went into the forest for witches? "Just rumors. Just stories." He softly say upset.

_Bzzzzz. _I frown crossing my arms. It is no bees around but what is that buzzing noise? God! It's so annoying. "Witches are not real. The forest is a very dangerous place to go looking. Charlie." Sam says back.

Charlie is the Police Cheif. He goes over a few rules for some minites. After a while the search party begin and people migrate into the forest. I look up at the cloudy grey skies. It look like it will rain again.

I make moves to walk when Cliff walks over to me toting a flashlight. We greet each other. "The world is coming to an end." He say looking around the trees.

"Don't say that. Just bad things is finally hitting our neck of the woods." I softly say trying to calm his nerves. He seems really upset. His skin is pale.

"She heard buzzing." He say in a small hint of anger. I didn't know that. Is he assumming that I had something to do with her disaapearence? "Do you want to tell the police?" I ask sounding dumb.

I really don't know how to handle the situation. "No. Something weird is going on." He say voice cracking. I look back at the forest. Maybe he is right. "Claire. Tonya. You might be next, Mary." He say making my heart race. That is some type of theory but he might be right.

If I am next then I need to stay away from the police. I frown. "Something supe-" "Let's not speak that word, Cliff. Let's not sink in. You dig too deep and you mi-" "Be killed." Cliff say in disbelief.

"Yeah. We know how movies end. Leave it alone." I strongly say. We can't have bodies piling up in Forks over a buzzing noise. "Just watch your back. She heard buzzing." He say walking away. I lose sight of him when he walk pass a bunch of trees.

"Long as I hear it and you don't, Cliff." I groan out in fustration. I don't want him to die. I look around noticing I'm all alone. Tonya hear buzzing before she went missing. I'm hearing buzzing. I wonder if Claire heard it.

I groan rubbing my face as I start heading towards the forest. I walk up to the trees seeing my surroundings shift into my bedroom. I turn around eyes widen in horror. "Hello!" I shout hearing an echo. What the hell is going on?

I turn back around coming face to face with a bare chest. I glance in at his six pack. Paul? I look up at his face to see a black smudge. I cover my in shock wrapping my jacket around me in horror turning my back to him. Oh, no!

I'm next. "Oh, Jesus." I whisper horrified. I walk hitting someone's chest. "You're supposed to stay with the group." A voice sounding like Jacob say. I keep my eyes down looking at his blackish shoes.

"Sorry." I breathe out putting my hair behind my ears and turning around to face someone wearing a white shirt with green linen. I look up staring Paul in his eyes. I grin. My emotions seems to calm down.

"I got her." He say to Jacob. He walk pass us heading into the forest. "You okay?" He asks me. "No." I explain to him what I just heard from Cliff, the buzzing noise, and what I just experienced.

"You take your medication?" He asks. I guess he don't believe me. "No. I guess my mind is playing tricks on me." I tiredly say rubbing on my face.

I'm not trying to die nor have my family being killed. I'll have to think of something or investigate this. I take a few more minutes to calm myself before walking around Paul and heading into the forest. The sounds of branches snapping scares me right back out. I run right across the open field to the parked cars.

I'm not being killed in that forest. I take my keys out of my pants pocket dashing between parked cars to mine. I unlock the doors seeing Paul and his friends watching. I can't. I shake my head opening the car door and getting in. I drive off.

**XVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXV**

"He lied?" I ask Paul confused. He takes his shoes off in my bedroom. "Why would he do that?" I ask pacing. I thought we were friends. I mean it is the first time since I seen him in almost four and a hlaf months.

"Tonya is his girlfriend." He say taking off his shirt. His girlfriend? I walk to my bedroom window. It might explain his emotions when speaking on her. "Paul, what if I can? This world is coming to an end cause of me. I can be out there helping." I strongly say banging on the window sill.

I can be helping find Tonya and her friends. "What you see?" He ask laying on my bed. What do I see? I frown. "A cult scrafice. Very hard. My mind could be...playing tricks on me." I softly say in disbelief. My heart speeds up. This Paul on my bed coul be part of my imagination.

"What you see now?" He ask not sounding like Paul at all. A white man wearing brown cowboy boots and hat. I shake my head walking out of my room in terrified. I go into the living room and grab my purse off the coffee table.

_Knock. Knock. Knock. _Who is that or is it part of my mind? I walk to the front door and place my ear on the steel. I'm scared to look out on what could possibly not be real. I breathe. _Knock. Knock. Knock._

I swallow unlocking the door and slowly opening it. Paul walks in and look at me. Paul always wear his leather jacket. If things are not real then was it even a search party. He stands there looking at me.

I close the door. "Paul, you were just in the room." I say not bringing myself to look at him. I don't know why. My eyes looking into his face makes me feel heavy. I walk past him and sit on the couch. "Did you go to work today?" He asks me.

That let's me know everything was fake or he was never at the search party. "Tonya's search party was today." I say in a dead tone. "Did you go?" He asks. I relay eveything that happened including the white man in my bed. He checks for me.

He walks back. "What he looks like?" "White. His skin was a certain white. He had a cowboy hat and boots on. Both were brown. Maybe he wants to kill me." I seriously say staring in his face. That's the only thing I can think of. Cliff gotta be right. The world must be supernatural. He looks thoughtful. Weird that I don't hear a buzzing noise now. It gotta be that forest.

"What you think?" I ask him. I want to hear his thoughts. "You're going crazy." He say heading for my bedroom. Am I? I get up off the couch and poke my head around the corner to see him walking in. He takes off his leather jacket. I sit back down in confusion. Maybe, I am going crazy from my experience in Greenwood.


	9. A Chance

Chapter 9

**(Forks Public Library)**

The rain died down for a few days till it'll rose back up again. During that period, I would focus on other things as it was an attempt to create an illusion of my mentality. As Cliff spoke on days, the world might be supernatural or I'm having a mental breakdown. Paul doesn't believe the world has monsters. The same for me. Cliff, on the other hand was out to prove 'that' existed.

I stare in Paul's face as he watches Cliff flip through pages of _Supernatural I. _"Mary, what you think?" He asks me. Paul turns his head lokking me in my face. "You knowing should have been enough. This is not it." I seriously say tapping on the book. "This is the truth." "You're eighteen, Cliff!" I shout in this near empty librarian.

What you need more of the truth for? "She's right. You might get killed." Paul say. "Pauline is right. Right now! We're both wearing panties cause this is fifty to sixty years ago. We seen the movies, Cliff. I gotta protect my parents so I can't meet you no more for a reading session." I say grabbing my purse off the floor. I move to get up when he opens his mouth again. "Do you still hear the ringing?" He seriously asks.

I frown looking at the two pairs of double doors at the entrance. "She don't want in on your investigation, Cliff." Paul say. "Yes or no." He say. I turn to face him sitting back down. "It was never ringing. It was a buzzing sound. I love my life. I have no clue what my friends did. Tonya is still missing. Claire is still in a coma." I softly say.

"And, you're next." Cliff say. "You're not superman. All you know is that one of the girls knocked on a door and grabbed a book. This could be elimination of knowing...facts." I say snatching the book. I slam it shut and slam it on the table. "People who are not the targets always to dig. I'm not an orphan. My parents come first so leave me out of it. Okay?"

I stand up and push in the chair. "Well, I hope you don't die." Cliff say. "I won't die. Why? Cause I'm very cautious of my surroundings and you learn not to trust people. Why? Cause word is going around that I am a witch. Ain't that what you told your friends?" I ask staring in his face. "Just theories, Mary. You're denying what you can do." He say.

"What can she do, Cliff?" Paul ask. "Obviously read the future. Her friends." "Or a crazed boogeyman wanting dark meat." I feigning fear. All Cliff is speaking on is theories and stories. "So you'll be the target." "Or two white girls picking and befriending the African American ugly loser to pin some supernatural bullshit on her before their time was up, right?"

Paul's growing more and more frustrating. "Well, I don't have nothing else to say." Cliff tiredly say grabbing his book. "Cause we have nothing else to go on. I don't want to know nor believe anything out of respect of my parents and their safety. The more you know, it'll will crave. It'll draw you in and kill you. I watch movies. Watch your back, Cliff."

I head for the entrance door in nothing but anger. I storm out of the library and rush down the stairs. I ain't gonna be killed knowing more about the Supernatural World. I'mma keep my ugly self blind and dumb. Buzzing noise ain't doing it for me. "Mary!" I turn around to see Paul walking out of the library.

"Yeah, Paul." I tiredly say crossing my arms. Me and him still hang as friends. The last I checked, he's still dating his pregnant girlfriend but he visits frequently. "Don't let him get to you." He say walking up to me. "I'm not. The main reason why I'll be driving to a hotel or motel in case him and his friends want to stalk me home. I have to be careful now."

In situations like this, you can't trust nobody. "Stay at my house." Paul say. "No thanks. I can't afford to mess up your relationship, Paul. That's not right." I say and walk away but he grabs my arm. "Why you acting like this? You cool now?" He ask amused. "N-" "You're drama. You're the target. You'll need a hero." He say wrapping his arm around my waist.

I smile. "I will need a hero. I can stay over. Do you want me to follow you or something?" I ask. I'm pretty sure he drove his car to work but that's not the point. Paul is inviting me to stay at his home while he has a pregnant girlfriend for protection. "I didn't drive." He say grabbing my hand and leading me back up the stairs. Okay.

**VXVXVXVXVXVXVVXVXVX**

It didn't take long for Paul to have me on his kitchen counter soon as I stepped inside of his home. To be honest, I have never had sex on a kitchen counter and what makes it so bad is that it was amazing. I had an orgasm to a point where my legs were shivering. I was gasping for air. I was clawing at his light blue wallpaper. I slept like a baby in his room.

Paul is very mysterious. He has this room next to the hallway closet locked. It irks my nerves wondering so bad what is behind that door. It makes me think that it might be a porn room or an upcoming nursery. A nursery for his unborn child. That's hard to take in but I know we'll make our relationship work out for the best cause he really likes me.

The sound of a front door closing wakes me up from my nap on the couch. A ringing noise instantly fill my ears. It's so loud. I sit up on the couch wrapping myself in the blanket. I'm already wearing one of Paul's shirt. I turn around to see Paul in his kitchen and Sam walking to him. Did I do something wrong? "Hi, Sam." I say sitting my legs on the floor.

"How you doing, Mary?" He ask. "Oh, the same. Tonya and her friends has been found. They're in the hospital now. I got a phone call from Cliff." I say putting my hair behind my ears. "Great news. I guess you two are continuing the relationship as Rachel expects his unborn child." Sam say. "Just going with the flow. Life is life but I know if it don't work out then we'll be friends. Nothing is written so we'll living our life." Is all I can say.

"What she said." Paul say. What I said. I grab my phone off the floor and look at the time. _3:23pm. _I must've been really tired to sleep that long. "Should I dinner or order take-out?" I ask standing up. "I don't think you should stay when he is cheating on his girlfriend with you, Mary." Sam say staring in his face. "Okay. I'll go." I say grabbing the blanket up and scurrying down the hall into his bedroom.

It don't take me long to put on my clothes and leave out of the house not speaking a word to Paul nor Sam. Neither seemed to have moved since I put on my clothes. I don't want to cause problems between no relationship. I get into my car that's parked in front of Paul's house and drive off down the street. Sam is right. Me and Paul cheated. We had sex behind Rachel's back.

I simply drive till I'm able to find myself off the tribe. What was I thinking? The ride back to my apartment is not an easy one. My ears has been doing nothing but ringing. All I know Cliff could've been lying so soon as I go inside of my apartment, I make an appointment to see a doctor. It could be a side effect of the car accident. I can't take the chance on my health.


	10. Nothing more, Nothing less

Chapter 10

A hot hand cradles the middle section of my stomach before traveling down south. It flows under my pajama pants and undies before settling a thick finger into my flower. I smile, opening my eyes to find Paul's brown eyes starting into mine. "Good morning." I happily say rubbing my fingers through his short hair. He cut it the other day.

It makes him look so handsome. His feature are very different. He put his nose in my hair and sniff. I frown. "It stinks." My eyes widen. My hair stinks. He takes his finger out of me and get up off the bed. "You need a shower." He say walking out of his bedroom. "I took one yesterday." I say throwing the rest of the blanket off me. I get up and follow right behind him.

He goes into the bathroom and closes the door in my face. I smile. I guess you can say that we're like a couple of now. _Whooshh! _Ew. I move away from the bathroom door and head into the kitchen. I can't stand when a man pees so loud in the toilet. I open the fridge. Since I started spending the nights, he barely has food in his house.

I close the door. I guess we're going to have to take a trip to the general market that's on the tribe. He finally walks out from the hall and stroll over to me. He grips the back of my neck and kisses my lips passionately. When he comes off my lips, I'm in awe. "This is brand new. What brought this on?" I ask surprised. I'm not against it or anything.

"A lot." He say cornering me up against the counter. A lot? Okay. Okay. I smile, feeling a wave of pleasure wash over my body. I close my eyes accepting it. I'm centered in a white space. I swear that it feels as though my flower is throbbing. Just a slippery feeling. "What you see?" Paul ask. His voice deeper than usual. "Yo-" I quickly open my eyes.

"No!" I shout walking around him and heading down the hall. He's not going to try and get me. I go into the bedroom. He follows and closes the door. "Admit it." He tells me. "Admit what, Paul?" I ask walking around the bed. I grab my pants off the floor. "You step on these. Look at the footprint." I joke showing him my jeans. Paul has big feet. He has big arms. Even his man part is big.

He walks over grabbing his silver wrist watch off the dresser and walking over. "What's that? A special meaning?" I ask tossing the pants on the bed. Is going to gift it to me? He walks up to me and hold out the watch. I smile looking at our reflections in the glass frame. He keeps it so clean.

"What do you see?" He ask me. I heavily breathes out. I guess he's going to keep on with these issues that I can see the future. "I see us." I say. He place a hand on my lower back. I chuckle wrapping my arm around his waist. "Let me see." He holds it closer to my face. I might as well guess. "I see our relationship blooming. I see marriage. A baby. Your sexy arms all over me." I start rubbing on his arm.

He toss the watch on the dresser. I step on top of the bed and jump into his arms. "It is no such thing as a future reader or a seer. It is us. It is our choices. The choice is you and me. Nothing more and nothing less. Okay?" I ask staring into his brown eyes. "No." He say in a dead tone. No? "Okay. What do you want, Paul?" I ask climbing off him.

He didn't even wrap his arms around me. I lay my head on his shoulder. I massage his chest. Paul's bodily features are very abnormal. His body temperature is flaming hot. Hot blood is what I think of him. It has to be a genetic gene or something for the tribal people. I think it's kind of cool.

"Paul!" He seems to be in a different world. He looks at me. "What do you want?" I ask running my thumb across his bottom lip. "What you want?" He turns around and walk off. I jump on his back. "What's going on?" He's being all secretive. He grabs both my arm and leg. The next thing I know, I'm laid out on the bed in complete disbelief. He threw me.

**VXVXVXVXVXVXVXV**

Me and Paul are shopping the Ateara's Market. He's pushing the shopping cart. We been in the store for at least twenty minutes. Only 13 items occupy our cart. "What you think of grilled fish?" I ask scurrying over to the frozen section. I wouldn't mind grilled fish. It's been a very long time since I ate fish. Shoot! It's probably been months.

"Potatoes." He say coming out of the bread aisle. "Seasoned potatoes. Grilled fish. Something else." I say picking up two packs. Paul can eat a horse. I grab two more. So it's four in total. "Keep you full." I say rubbing on his stomach. "$600 should be enough, right?" A woman ask walking from around the corner. Jacob is following.

I look around Paul. Oh, this looks like Paul's girlfriend. "How long have the cheating been going on?" She angrily ask walking up to Paul. I don't know what to say. I just nervously look another way and head for the steaks. "Rachel, no!" "Wh-" My hair is grabbed and I'm thrown on the floor. She hits me a couple of times in my face till Jacob pulls her off me.

I quickly get up to see that Paul ain't move one bit. "That's enough." Sam say walking up behind him with his friends following. "Mary, you okay?" Jared ask. "I'm okay, Jared." I say fixing my shirt. "You're pregnant." Sam reminds Rachel. "So is she." She angrily say looking at Paul. "I'm not pregnant." I say voice cracking. The lady hit me in my left eye.

"Yo-" I try to lunge at her but Paul pushes the shopping cart in front of me. "No more?" Sam ask him. "No more." "It shoul-" "I'mma get you." I tell Rachel. This is not over. You not going to put hands on me and think to walk away. "Mar-" "She didn't see it, Paul?" She coldly ask. I try to jump over the basket but someone wraps their arm around my waist.

"Calm down." Embry say. I won't. "I can't stay from her." Paul admits to Rachel. I smile. He can't stay from me. I blink away tears. Rachel looks at Sam. "I told you the truth." "Paul, why don't take Mary the ho-" "I am okay, Jared. I want to the truth." I proudly say, placing my hands on my hips. He admitted that he loves me. "You're a homewrecker." Jacob and Rachel say.

"Let me wreck homes then. Me and Paul will tear the roof down." I say laughing. "You all need to leave." Quil say walking up. Paul grabs the shopping cart and wheel it around me. I smile, impressed. Paul is so cool. "Thanks, Embry." I say taking his hands off me and trying again to attack Rachel but he grabs me once again. "Enough." Sam say stepping between us.

"Mary, go." Jared say. Embry lets me go. I walk around him and follow behind Paul. I'mma get her. He comes to a stop and look at me. He reaches for my face but I step back. He grabs my shirt and pull me to him. "Looks red." "You think? She hit me in my eye two times! Two!" I angrily yell holding up two fingers. He didn't do nothing.

He pushes me back and pushes the cart forward. I watch as he goes to the register. He puts the items on the counter. The cashier starts to ring the items up. Rachel walks out from the aisle next to the one where I'm standing. "$600." She angrily say. "It was more than that." He responds. Sam walks up behind me, scaring me.

"Just want you to watch." "Homewrecker. She destroyed our relationship." Rachel say. "You forget that you were the one who broke up with Paul. You seem to forget a lot of issues that you brought." Jared say. I draw the point in the sky. One for me. "I made mistakes. He made mistakes. It was not enough for him to go get a girl pregnant off $600." She say hurt.

"Rachel, it is more than that." Jacob say walking up. "What was it, Paul?" She ask Paul. The store goes silent as everybody waits on his answer. "Moving on." He tells her. I happily smile. He's moving on from his girlfriend that everybody claim is his soulmate. She storms pass him and out of the store. Jacob follow behind her. Paul looks at the cashier. He finish scanning the items and tell him the price. "I got it." I happily say walking over. I take my wallet out of my back pants pocket and pay him. He chose me.

* * *

We relocated from his house to my house where I got started on an early dinner. Paul spoke no words about Rachel. I was happy. I was in such a mode while cooking dinner and showering over the fact that he chose me. Even as I melted into his arms, I felt so much joy and warmth. I think this is what love is all about.

I soak my face in warm water once again. This is the fourth time that I have been in the bathroom in the last hour. My nerves are like cooked. "Paul!" I shout leaning up against the sink. I hear him getting off the bed and walking into the bathroom. "What you think is wrong with me?" I ask out of breath. I can't breathe. "Miscarriage." He bluntly tells me.

Miscarriage? "What are you talking about?" I ask placing my hands on my knees. I bend over feeling a thundering pain erupts in my pelvis. Oh my God! That hurts so bad. He leaves out of the bathroom. I groan, feeling a rush of fluid leaking down my leg. With blurred vision, I watch a crimson red line hit the white tile. What is that? I gag before fainting.

**(Emergency Room-Forks Hospital)**

I awaken in a hospital bed. An IV is taped to the back of my left hand. I look around the white painted room and turn around to see Paul seated next to my bed. "Oh God." I groan out, feeling a rush of pain soak into my stomach. Not only that but I'm starting to have cramps. Warm tears fall down my face. Paul just watches as I have an emotional breakdown.

He don't even offer comfort. It is too a point where I throw the blanket over me. "Sorry for your loss." Sam say walking into the room. Loss? I can't tell. He's not offering me comfort. The blanket is pulled off me by Paul. I try to slap him but he grabs my hand. He place it on the bed. "What do you want to do about Rachel?" Sam ask me.

"Press charges." I tell him. I am not going to allow her to walk away with this. "What you want to do?" He ask Paul. "Her decision. Her choice." "Alright. Have you told your parents, Mary?" "How?" "Call them." He say. I shake my head. I know they will be entirely upset by the new development of what have been going on in my life.

"Alright. Can I talk to you, Paul?" He ask. He gets up from the stool and leave out of the room. I think he hates me. I know he hates me. I lay down and throw the blanket over my shoulders. Before I know it, I'm sleep. I'm waken up by someone rocking my shoulders. I open my eyes to see Paul wearing different clothes. It must be a different day.

How am I supposed to know? "Ms. Jenkins." A man's voice from behind me say. I turn around. "What?" He offers his condolences. "It was my fault." "It was nobody's fau-" "Paul and his ex-girlfriend or whatever he calls it. He watch the fight and did nothing." I casually say, fixing my body. "I understand. The hospital offers plenty of emotional guidance during this emotional time."

"I'm okay. When can I go home?" I ask looking away. "After you sign your discharge papers. I would like to go over a few things about your condition." I shake my head. All I need to know is that I had a miscarriage. Nothing more and nothing less.


End file.
